The Slytherin Vampire
by bloodyredrose963
Summary: Isabelle Rose is an abomination. She is hated by humans and vampires because of her existence. After all, she is a vampire hybrid. It doesn't help that her mother was a pure-blood witch either...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own my oc, Isabelle Rose.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

It is a quiet night on the streets of London, the only sound was the wind blowing through the empty streets. A cloaked figure could be seen gliding through the shadows of the night with a bundle held tenderly in their arms. Their steps ringing out into the night as their heels click on the cobblestone path. The figure passes through a group of trees, takes a path leading to Wool's orphanage lead by a woman who went by the name of Mrs. Cole. Trees surround the path leading toward Wool's Orphanage, separating the orphanage from the streets of London. Animals of the night could be heard as the cloaked figure walks down the path.

They stop in front of the fence that surrounds the orphanage. The dark cloak rustles as a slender, pale hand reaches out toward the rusted gate. A piercing screech breaks the silence of the still night as the gate is pushed open. The sounds created by the nocturnal animals cease to exist, like as if they were holding their breath. The figure squeezes through the small gap and slowly walks toward the building. The cloak swishes behind the figure as they head toward the double doors of Wool's Orphanage. A pale hand closes into a fist and knocks firmly onto the wooden door, the bundle of cloth held firmly in the other arm. The echoes of the knocks could be heard throughout the building. A small light ignites near a window upstairs. The light moves slowly from each window toward the door, lighting the path of the figure holding the candle. The cloaked figure gently places the bundle in front of the door, placing a slip of paper within the folds of the cloth. Locks could be heard clicking from the other side of the door as the door was unlocked. The cloaked figure rushes away from the door and into the shadows of the night as the door is pulled open. The figure of Mrs. Cole could be seen from the soft glow of the candle as she peers out into the dark.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Mrs. Cole calls out.

The cloaked figure hides in the shadows, unable to be seen by Mrs. Cole. A tiny sound draws Mrs. Cole's attention to the bundle of cloth on the ground. A gasp escaped Mrs. Cole's mouth as she rushes to put the candle onto the table beside the door. Mrs. Cole bends down to pick up the bundle. The tiny slip of paper falls out of the folds of the blanket as Mrs. Cole raises the bundle from the ground. Mrs. Cole's hand reaches down to pick up the paper before she closes the door. The cloaked figure starts to walk away once Mrs. Cole took the bundle of clothes into the orphanage. Locks could be heard locking back into place before Mrs. Cole moves closer to the candle light. Mrs. Cole squints her eyes to see the writing onto paper in the dim light. Mrs. Cole read the two words written in elegant hand writing: Isabelle Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Tom!" A little girl around the age of eleven runs outside of Wool's orphanage. She runs toward a patch of trees her friend Tom like to hang out to get away from the other children in the orphanage. Her pale blonde hair swishes around her face as the fading sunlight shines onto her hair, making her hair to be white with a hint of pale pink. The girl slows down as she nears the cluster of trees. "Tom, are you still in there?" The girl calls out.

The only response she receives is the rustling of the braches from the soft breeze drifting through the warm summer air. Her knee length slate colored dress the orphanage gave to her got tangled onto the undergrowth and bushes surrounding the trees. The little girl crashes through the cluster of trees into the meadow hidden in the center of the cluster of trees. The figure of a dark haired boy could be seen reclining against a tree. The girl slowly walks toward the relaxing boy, the sounds of her foot steps muffled by the grass. The girl kneels down by the boy's side, watching as the boy breaths in and out evenly. "Tom," the girl gently shakes the boy's shoulder as she whispers his name.

The boy's eyes flutter open, revealing a pair of dark eyes. The boy looks into the two toned blue eyes of the little girl as she stops shaking his shoulder. "What is it Isabelle," the boy asks as he sits up from his reclined position. The little girl, Isabelle, raises herself up from the ground, and reaches her hand out to the boy she called Tom. Tom grabs onto Isabelle's hand and stands up from the ground.

"Mrs. Cole wanted me to find you. It will be dinner soon and Mrs. Cole wants to be sure that you will be there for dinner." Isabelle explains to Tom as she follows him back toward the orphanage. Tom grunts in reply to the news Isabelle gave him. Isabelle sighs. "Tom, I know you hate being around the others. Why not just go to dinner, it will keep Mrs. Cole off your back." Isabelle states. Tom stops in front of the orphanage doors.

"You know why I hate being around the other orphans so much. We're different and they know that. We can do things they can't so they hate us. Nothing will change that unless we take action." Tom rants to Isabelle while pacing in front of the door.

"Tom-" Isabelle says as she looks at him.

"Besides, we have each other so we don't need them. As long as we are together, they do not matter." Tom stops pacing and looks at Isabelle with excitement. "I just remembered, meet me in the meadow tomorrow after lunch."

Before Isabelle could ask Tom why she needs to meet him there, the orphanage door opens to reveal Mrs. Cole. "There you two are. Come on in, it is time for dinner." Tom and Isabelle look at each other before following Mrs. Cole inside.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Isabelle groans as she wakes up from her peaceful slumber. Lifting her body into a sitting position, Isabelle tries to figure out what woke her up. Isabelle receives the answer to her unspoken question when she notices the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. Isabelle grunts as she ends up sprawled on the floor of her room. She looks down at her legs and sees the sheets from her bed tangled around them, causing her to crash onto the hard wood floor. The persistent sound of someone knocking on her door was quickly getting on Isabelle's nerve. Isabelle untangles herself from the death trap people call sheets and shuffles over toward the door. Isabelle puts her hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before opening the door with a fake pleasant smile.

"Good morning," Isabelle says toward the boy who was knocking on her door. "Is there something I could help you with..." Isabelle leaves the sentence open so the boy could tell her his name.

"Billy. Billy Stubs." The boy, Billy, tells Isabelle his name.

"Billy," Isabelle says the name to herself before looking back toward Billy. "Well, Billy, is there something you needed?"

"Mrs. Cole wants to know if you would like to help her cook breakfast and clean up the dishes afterwards. If not, you can help the other girls who are doing everyone's dirty laundry." Billy explains what Mrs. Cole wanted her for.

Isabelle sighs. "So I either have to do breakfast duty or get stuck doing everyone's dirty clothes and sheets with a bunch of winy girls? Fun." Isabelle grumbles under her breath. "Tell Mrs. Cole that I will be in the kitchen for breakfast duty once I got dressed." Isabelle closes her bedroom door after Billy nods his head and starts to walk away.

Isabelle walks over to her plain wardrobe and grabs a slate colored dress, identical to the one she wore yesterday. She drapes the dress across the back of the chair near her wardrobe. Isabelle lifts up the white calf-length night gown over her head before folding it and placing it onto the chair. Isabelle lifts the slate colored dress back up and slips into it, adjusting the dress in any place needed. A pair of white stockings and black mary jane flats are grabbed from the wardrobe. Isabelle walks over to her unmade bed and sits on it to place her stockings and shoes on. She bends down to pick up the abandoned sheets on the ground and uses a small amount of magic to fix her bed. Isabelle quick runs a comb through her shoulder length hair, making sure to get every knot out, before places everything back inside her wardrobe. Deciding to leave her hair down today, Isabelle looks around her room to make sure that every thing was in order. Isabelle closes her door and uses a locking spell she created before to head down the stairs toward the kitchen to begin helping Mrs. Cole with breakfast duty.

* * *

******Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AvalonTheLadyKiller** - I have an idea for how I am wanting this fanfic to go. I want to try to stick as close to how the story goes as possible. But I don't want to give away what I have planned just yet; you will have to keep reading for that. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 4**

The banging of pots could be heard inside the Kitchen as Mrs. Cole tries to cook the large amount of food needed for breakfast herself. Isabelle stops at the doorway leading into the kitchen, watching as Mrs. Cole ran around the kitchen like a head-less chicken. Isabelle clears her throat to grab Mrs. Cole's attention. Mrs. Cole freezes in the center of the Kitchen and turns toward the doorway.

"There you are Isabelle!" Mrs. Cole exclaims. "Thank goodness you are here. I really need your help today inside the Kitchen." Mrs. Cole explains to Isabelle as she drags the girl toward a giant pot of grits. "Just make sure to continue stirring the pot so the grits don't burn." Mrs. Cole orders Isabelle before running to grab the batch of biscuits out of the oven.

"Is there something going on today that I am unaware of?" Isabelle asks Mrs. Cole, trying to figure out why the elder woman was so hectic today.

'Oh dear, today is very important. We are getting a new group of orphans today. There are five boys and three girl. They are paired up into groups and placed into rooms together but there was a girl and boy left over from each group." Mrs. Cole states as she scrambles the eggs in a frying pan, making scrambled eggs.

"What are you going to do with the two people left over? Are you going to put them into a room together?" Isabelle questions Mrs. Cole as she watcher her hand move the wooden spoon in circles, slowly stirring the grits.

Mrs. Cole bursts out laughing. Isabelle looks over her shoulder at Mrs. Cole without ceasing her stirring. "What did you find so funny?" Isabelle asks Mrs. Cole.

Mrs. Cole wipes any stray tears from her eyes as she struggles to get her breath back from her laughing episode. "You, my dear." Mrs. Cole responds.

'What?" Isabelle says in a confused tone.

"I would never let two maturing orphans of opposite genders be staying in the same room together. That would be just asking for trouble.' Mrs. Cole explains to Isabelle. Isabelle nods her head to show Mrs. Cole she understood.

"I think the grits are done.' Isabelle calls out when she sees the grits begin to bubble. Mrs. Cole walks over toward Isabelle and look inside the pot of grits.

"You're right, they are done." Mrs. Cole confirms Isabelle's observation. Mrs. Cole grabs onto the pot of grits with a cluster of towels in her hands to grip the handles with. "Grab the stack of plates on the counter and begin to place a serving of grits on them." Mrs. Cole instructs Isabelle.

Once all of the food was finish cooking and placed onto the plates, Isabelle walked back and forth between the kitchen and the dining hall to place all the plates onto the table. Mrs. Cole turns toward Isabelle when the last plate was placed onto the table. "If you want, you may eat your breakfast with Tom in your rooms. I will sent Billy when I need you again." Mrs. Cole tells Isabelle before going to ring the breakfast bell.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

The two breakfast plates on her hands clinked together with every step Isabelle took as she climbs up the stair, pausing at each step before stepping onto the next step. Reaching the floor Tom's room was on, Isabelle walks slowly through the empty halls of the orphanage with the plates of food balances carefully on her hands. As Isabelle nears Tom's closed door, she realizes that her hands were too full to knock on the door. Isabelle could hear the sound of Tom talking to someone in his room.

"Tom, can you open the door?" Isabelle calls out to Tom through the door. The sounds of talking that she heard moments before ceased as Isabelle could here the sound of Tom's footsteps toward the door. The door opens showing Tom's face, he glances at the two breakfast plates Isabelle held before looking back at her face. 'Are you going to let me in?" Isabelle asks Tom while raising an eye brow.

"Sure, why not." Tom rejoinders as her opens the door wider with a smirk.

Isabelle huffs in amusement as she slips pass Tom and places the plates onto his bed carefully. Isabelle looks around Tom's spotless room as she hears the sound of his door being shut but sees no one in his room. "Who were you talking to?" Isabelle asks Tom once she was done examining his room. Tom and Isabelle stare at each other, not wanting to be the first to back down. After staring at each other for about a minute, Isabelle lowers her eye toward the floor in submission.

"It involves what I wanted to show you after lunch." Tome informs Isabelle as he walks toward the bed to grab a plate of food. Isabelle follows Tom to the bed and sits down next to him on the bed.

"Can you tell me what it is now?" Isabelle asks Tom as they start to eat their breakfast.

Tom gives Isabelle a sharp look from the corner of his eye. "No, you will have to wait until after lunch when we are in the meadow where no one can hear us. Besides, you will need to go back to the kitchen soon to help the old lady with the dirty dishes from making the breakfast." Isabelle grumbles under her breath when she realizes Tom's logic.

"Her name is Mrs. Cole, you should use it before you get in trouble." Isabelle scolds Tom as she puts their empty plates onto the chair beside Tom's wardrobe.

Tom scoffs. "What can she do? All I need to do is act charming and she will let me be in my way." Tom says with a smirk.

Isabelle scowls at Tom as she crosses her arms. "I hate it when you are right." Isabelle says under her breath.

"I know and that's why you love me," Tom replies as he ruffles her hair.

"Tom," Isabelle whines as she tries to fix her hair. Tom just smirks at Isabelle as he watches her, knowing how much she hated it when he messed with her hair.

Isabelle opens her mouth to tell Tom off when the sound of knocking brings her attention to Tom's bedroom door. Isabelle climbs off Tom's bed and walks across the room toward the door. Opening the door, Isabelle sees Billy standing on the other side. "Does Mrs. Cole want me to come down to help with cleaning up the dirty dishes?" Isabelle asks Billy before he could open his mouth.

Billy nods his head. "Yeah, she sent me to get you." Billy explains.

"Alright, wait right here." Isabelle instructs Billy as she turns around to grab the empty plates from the chair. "See you later Tom," Isabelle calls out as she shuts the bedroom door.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Isabelle and Billy walk through the empty hallway of the orphanage toward the kitchen, passing a few orphans every now and then. Isabelle sighs in boredom since she was use to talking non-stop with Tom every where they went. Tired of the silence that surrounded them, Isabelle decides to ask Billy about the new orphans Mrs. Cole told her about while Isabelle helped her make breakfast.

"What are the new orphans like?" Isabelle asks Billy, breaking the silence around them.

Billy jumps in surprise when he hears Isabelle speak. "C-could you repeat the question?" Billy stutters as he tries to calm his racing heart. Isabelle giggles in response. Billy starts to walk down the stair case leading to the main floor of the orphanage with Isabelle trailing behind him.

"I asked you if you could tell me about the orphans. What their names are? Who are they staying with? Why are they here? How old do they look? Do they seem nice or mean? I want to know the stuff like that about the new orphans that are going to stay here," Isabelle explains to Billy.

"Well there are three girls: Sarah Winter, Amy Benson, and Fawn Lite. There are five boys: Dennis Bishop, Jackson Dwight, Carlos Vick, Harold Wright, and Mark Enid. Sarah and Fawn, Jackson and Mark, and Carlos and Harold are being put into a room together. I think Mrs. Cole mentioned something about their old orphanage being over crowded so they were moved here. All of them appear to be a bit older than us, maybe around the ages of 9 to 11 years old. All of them appeared to be nice at breakfast. But then again, they only really talked among themselves. " Billy explains as they near the Kitchen.

"What about Amy and Dennis? Who are they staying with?" Isabelle questions Billy as they stop in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Billy looks at Isabelle's face nervously as he debates whether or not to tell Isabelle. Isabelle gives Billy the puppy face to persuade him to reveal the information he was hiding from her. Her magic gently flowing into Billy's consciousness, swaying Billy's resolve of not telling her without hi noticing. Billy sighs in defeat as he decides to tell her what he knew. Isabelle does a mental happy dance when she sees that she cracked Billy's resolve on the information he was trying to holding back from her.

Billy sucks in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Mrs. - Cole - placed - Amy - in - your - room - and - Dennis - with -Tom. " Billy rushes his words, not wanting to tell Isabelle the news knowing they would upset her.

Isabelle giggles. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, but slower this time. I could not understand what you said the first time." Isabelle teases Billy, causing him to flush red.

Billy swallows thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. "I said that Mrs. Cole decided to place Amy as your new room mate while placing Dennis in Tom's room." Billy states.

"SHE WHAT?!" Isabelle shrieks. Billy cowers at the look of anger in Isabelle's eyes. Seeing Billy cower, Isabelle closes her eyes and starts to take deep breaths.

"Thanks for telling me, Billy. I need to go talk with Mrs. Cole about the new arrangements." Isabelle growls as she stalks into the kitchen, leaving a shocked Billy in the kitchen doorway.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Mrs. Cole stood over the sink washing a large pile of dirty dishes. Mrs. Cole looks up when she hears Isabelle come into the Kitchen. "There you are Isabelle. I'm glad yo-"

"Mrs. Cole, why did you put Amy in my room?" Isabelle whines as she places the two dirty plates she held into the sink. "You know I don't work well with I don't like people being in my room if I don't know them."

"I know that; that's why I put her in your room." Mrs. Cole says to Isabelle while looking down at the sink, missing the heated glare Isabelle gave her. Isabelle growls softly under her breath. "You need to learn to trust other people besides Tom and begin to socialize with others. That why I asked Amy to teach you how to become a proper young lady. You need to spend less time hanging out with he boy Tom and more time with other girl your age."

Isabelle begins to shake in anger. A pot hanging near Mrs. Cole's head begins to shake before falling to the floor, missing Mrs. Cole's head by a few inches. The sound of the pot landing on the tile floor startles Mrs. Cole, causing her to jump and splash water all over herself.

Oh dear," Mrs. Cole mumbles to herself as she looks down at her wet clothes. "Isabelle can you finish washing the dishes while I change into another dress to let this one dry?"

Isabelle sucks in a deep breath and puts on a fake sugar-sweet smile. "Sure thing, Mrs. Cole. Take all the time you need," Isabelle says in a fake cheerful tone.

"Thank you dear, you are an angel." Mrs. Cole says before rushing out of the Kitchen.

Once Mrs. Cole was out of the kitchen, the fake sugar-sweet smile on Isabelle's face turns into a scowl. "Oh Mrs. Cole, you really should not judge a book by its cover. Otherwise you would see hat I am far from being an angel," Isabelle says under her breath. Isabelle waves her hand in the direction of the sink, causing the dishes to begin doing themselves.

"I hate it when she does things like that," Isabelle says to herself as she goes to sit at the small table in the center of the kitchen. "She is such a manipulative person, trying to make people do things that they dislike to please herself." Isabelle sits fuming on the chair as the dishes continue to clean themselves.

Once the last dish had been clean, Isabelle had calmed down and was cheerful once again. Isabelle stands up from the chair she was sitting in and stretches. Isabelle walks out of the kitchen and heads toward her room, hoping that her roommate wasn't there yet.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Isabelle paces in front of her door, debating with herself on whether to walk in and see if her room mate was already in there or to just go and hide in her and Tom's secret meadow. The sound of a door knob turning causes Isabelle to stop pacing mid-step, leaving her in the center of the door frame in front of her door. Her bedroom door opens up and shows the figure of a strawberry blond girl around the age of 11. The girl stops in the middle of opening the door and looks down at Isabelle. Her dull brown eyes glaring into Isabelle's unique blue eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want," The girl, Amy, demands a response from Isabelle as she leans against the door frame of their room.

Isabelle frowns at her room mates rudeness. "My name is Isabelle and I am your room mate. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go into the room please." Isabelle says in a stiff tone as she tries to go around Amy, but was unable to due to Amy stepping into her path. Amy looks Isabelle up and down quickly, judging how submissive Isabelle would be.

"Listen here, shrimp," Amy sneers. "I don't know who you are but from now on you will listen to what I say or face the consequences." Isabelle scoffs at Amy's weak threat. "And right now I say you need to adjust your attitude with me."

Isabelle growls at Amy's attitude. "No, your the one that need to fix your attitude. I'm not a servant that you can just order around however you please." Isabelle snaps at Amy. "Now if you would, please move out of my way so I can get into the room and get what I need." Isabelle says to Amy through her teeth. A surge of magic flows into Amy, causing her mind to go bland. Amy's brown eyes become lifeless as she steps away from the door frame, letting Isabelle into the room. Isabelle quickly grabs a worn book that Tom had given her to read from her wardrobe's bottom shelf before walking out of her room. Isabelle walks down the hallway, deciding that she was going to read in the meadow until Tom showed up to show her the surprise he was talking about earlier.

Amy regains control of her body once Isabelle was around the corner of the hallway, out of Amy's line of sight. Amy shakes her head in confusion, uncertain of the reason why she is standing out in the middle of the hallway. Amy tries to recall what she was doing before blacking out, unaware that her conscious had already blocked Isabelle's usage of magic on her out of her memory to protect Amy from a mental break down. Shrugging her shoulders, Amy walks back into the room she has to share with the girl, Isabelle Rose.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AvalonTheLadyKiller - **You can expect to see Dumbledore around chapter 15 or 16. I'll try to get more detailed on how Isabelle and Tom are when in private or threatened. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_"words" _- parseltongue

**Ch. 9**

Isabelle parts the bushes to the side to get into the meadow. The sun was high up in the sky, making the shadows of the trees try to tempt her into lying down and reading her book underneath their cool shade. Isabelle looks around the meadow to see if Tom had come to the meadow yet. Unable to see him, Isabelle walks into the cool shade of a near by tree to read her book to pass the time.

Half an hour later, Isabelle, too engrossed in the book, did not hear the sounds of someone moving through the bushes into the clearing. Tom's figure could be seen coming out of the rustling bushes. Tom steps away from the bushes and looks around the meadow for Isabelle. Discovering her relaxed position under the shade of a tree, Tom moves closer to her to inform her that he was there. Stepping into the shade of the tree,Tom places his hand on Isabelle's shoulder to grab her attention.

Isabelle, feeling something land on her shoulder, screams in surprise while throwing the book she was reading at what had startled her. The sound of a boy's grunt makes Isabelle look at what her book had hit. The sight that greets her makes her double over in laughter. Tom was sprawled out onto the ground with the book Isabelle had thrown lying next to his head.

Tom picks himself up from the ground and bends down to grab the book Isabelle had thrown at him. Tom looks over at Isabelle, a scowl forming on his face when he sees her laughing at him. "Why did you throw the book at me?" Tom asks Isabelle as she stops laughing.

Isabelle looks at him, a small frown on her face. "Me? What about you? You could have told me you were there instead of touching my shoulder and startling me." Isabelle retaliates.

"I was trying to get your attention," Tom explains.

"Congratulations, you got it." Isabelle sarcastically as she crosses her arms.

"Well if your going to be like that, then I guess you don't want to see the surprise." Tom replies, trying to hide a smirk that was threatening to show. Tom knew Isabelle would forget the events that just took place once he had mentioned the surprise.

Isabelle's eyes widen in shock. "I forgot about that. Can you show me the surprise now? Where is it? Is it here in the meadow?" Isabelle starts to jump in excitement, talking at such a fast pace Tom almost couldn't understand what she was asking.

"If you don't calm down I wont be able to show you the surprise," Tom says with a smirk on his face. Isabelle stops jumping, looking at Tom with excitement written all over her face. "Now what ever you do, don't scream," Tom warns Isabelle as he walks over toward a tree near the edge of the meadow.

Tom kneels down at the base of a large tree near the edge of the sunny clearing. _"It is safe, you are able to come out now. There is someone here that I would like you to meet."_ Tom whispers in Parseltongue.

Isabelle, waiting in the exact same spot Tom had told her to stay at, strains to hear what Tom was doing. A look of confusion crosses onto her face when she hears a faint sound of hissing coming from Tom's direction. "Is...he hissing?" Isabelle asks herself under her breath. Isabelle tries to listen in the direction Tom is in to see if she could hear the sound once again. Seeing something moving along the shadows, Isabelle turns her head toward the shadows among the base of the tree Tom is kneeling at. Squinting her eyes, Isabelle tries to see if she could find whatever she had saw moving moments before among the huge mass of roots holding the huge tree onto the ground. Isabelle turns her head away from the shadows and looks up into the clear sky seen through the patches of the canopy made of the branches from the trees surrounding the meadow.

A small black shape could be seen moving among the shadowed roots of the tree Tom is kneeling at moments after Isabelle turned her head away to look up into the cloudless blue sky. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom sees the tiny black shape moving among the massive tree roots toward his kneeling figure. A small smile appears on Tom's face when he realizes what the shape was.

A small black rat snake slithers from the tangles of roots of the gigantic tree. The scales that make up the skin of the black rat snake were pitch black. The dark coloring of the scales allows the small rat snake to camouflage among the shadows to avoid the animals that prey on rat snakes. The dark scales also help the snake be unseen by the animal that the rat snake preys upon during the night. _"You called, Snake-Tongue?"_ The young black rat snake hisses at Tom as it stops a few feet away from Tom's kneeling figure.

Tom chuckles softly to himself under his breath at the nickname that the snake had given him. _"Yes, I did call for you."_ Tom replies in parseltongue as a response to the tiny rat snake's question. _"There is someone here that I would like you to meet. She is very excited to meet you."_

_"Are they a snake tongue speaker like you are? Will they be able to understand me?"_ The small rat snake interrogates Tom in a high pitched hiss.

Tom shakes his head before answering the black rat snakes questions. _"No, I do not believe that she will be able to speak to you."_ Tom says in parseltongue as the answers to the rat snakes questions. Tom looks over his shoulder at Isabelle from the corner of his eye. He notices that Isabelle is occupying herself with looking into the sky to keep herself busy while waiting for him. Tom knows Isabelle well enough to know that she would soon get tired of waiting and would either head back to the orphanage or walk over to where he was to see why he was taking so long.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"words" _- parseltongue

* * *

**Ch. 10**

Isabelle huffs in irritation as she looks over at Tom to see why he was taking so long with the surprise. Isabelle looks down at the grass beneath her feet, scuffing at a small patch of dirt with one of her shoes. "If he does not hurry up with whatever he is doing, I am going to go over where he is and see what is taking him so long myself.' Isabelle mumbles under her breath as she continues to scuff at the ground.

_"Would you still like to meet her even though she most likely will not be able to understand what you say?"_ Tom asks the black rat snake in parseltongue. The black snake stays quiet for a few seconds, thinking on whether or not it wanted to meet a person that may scream when she saw it.

_"I guess,"_ The tiny snake hisses. _"As long as she does not scream when she sees me." _

Tom nods his head in agreement. _"I will warn her to not scream so she will know."_ Tom tells the snake as he lets his hand settle down near the small rat snake. The black snake slithers onto Tom's outstretched hand before wrapping itself around his wrist loosely. Tom waits for the snake to settle down into a comfortable position before standing up from the ground he was kneeling on.

Isabelle looks up from the ground when she hears the sound of clothes rustling in Tom's direction. Isabelle sees that Tom was walking toward her with both of his hand behind his back. "What do you have behind your back, Tom?" Isabelle asks Tom with a look of confusion on her face. "Is it the surprise you wanted to show me?"

Ton continues walking toward Isabelle, choosing to ignore the questions that she had just asked him. Isabelle crosses her arms as she huffs in irritation when she notices that Tom was not going to answer her questions. Tom stops a few feet away from Isabelle, making sure that she could not see the snake behind her back. "When I show you the surprise, do you promise not to freak out?" Tom questions Isabelle in a serious tone.

"Of course, I am not a pansy like the rest of the girls in the orphanage. I thought you knew that Tom?" Isabelle says to Tom while raising an eye brow at his strange request.

Tom sighs as he shifts his position slightly. "I know, I was just wanting to make sure." Tom replies as he slowly moves his hands from behind his back.

Isabelle gasps in surprise when she sees the small rat snake wrapped around Tom's wrist. It's pitch black scales contrasting greatly against Tom's pale skin. "Wow," Isabelle whispers in a breathless tone. The scales glimmers various colors as the sun shines down onto them. "Its so pretty!" Isabelle exclaims. "Where did you find it?"

Tom smirks at the childish excitement that shines in Isabelle eyes while she admires the snake. "I found it one day when I was in the clearing by myself while you were off doing something." Tom explains.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Isabelle asks Tom as she tears her eyes away from the tiny rat snake to look at Tom, waiting for the answer.

A look of surprise crosses Tom's face. "I- I don't know." Tom says as he blushes slightly in embarrassment.

Isabelle giggles at the look of surprise on Tom's face. "Can you tell if the snake is a boy or girl? Or do all snakes look the same even if their gender is different?" Isabelle interrogates Tom.

"Most breeds of snakes look to be the same even if they are a different gender." Tom explains to Isabelle. "However, I could just ask the snake what its gender is." An expression of confusion appears on Isabelle's face after she processes what Tom had said.

"How will you talk to the snake?" Isabelle asks Tom in confusion.

"I... can talk to snakes and understand what they are saying." Tom admits to Isabelle.

"That's so cool. Can you show me?" Isabelle jumps in excitement as she waits for Tom's reply. Tom nods his head before looking down at the small snake wrapped around his wrist.

_"I know this is a little bit late for me to ask... but what gender are you?"_ Tom questions the small rat snake in parseltongue.

_"I am male."_ The black rat snake hisses in reply.

A quick intake of breath causes Tom to look toward Isabelle sharply. "I... did... you... snake.. boy.." Isabelle mumbles under her breath, her face turning paler with each word.

"What is it?" Tom questions Isabelle as he tries to understand what she was trying to say.

Isabelle takes in a big breath of air to calm her nerves. "Did that snake just say it was a boy?" Isabelle asks in a shaky voice. Tom stares at Isabelle is shock.

"You understood what he was saying?!" Tom exclaims in disbelief. _"Can you understand me as well?"_ Tom hisses in parseltongue to Isabelle, trying to contain his growing excitement. A look of amusement appears on Isabelle's face after she heard Tom hiss at her.

"Am I not suppose to?" Isabelle snickers as she looks into Tom's dark eyes. Tom's eyes twinkle in excitement when he realizes Isabelle can understand him as well. "Can you speak to the snake?" Tom asks Isabelle in curiosity.

A look of confusion replaces the amused look on Isabelle's face. "How do I do that?" Isabelle questions Tom.

Tom shifts in embarrassment. "Um... just try. Its should come to you naturally?" Tom's statement sounding like a question at the end. Isabelle looks down at the black rat snake and gives an uncertain hiss.

A look of disappointment appears on Tom's face when he realizes Isabelle could not speak in Parseltongue. "Oh well," Tom sighs. "This was the surprise I was wanting to show you, I thought you would like to meet him."

"Can I hold him?" Isabelle asks Tom in excitement, forgetting about how she couldn't speak to the snake. Tom shakes his head no in reply to her question. "Why not?" Isabelle whines as she crosses her arms with a slight pout.

"Because the old hag wants everyone to be ready to go to the beach as a surprise field trip tomorrow." Tom explains with a smirk on his face. Isabelle nods her head as she accepts Tom's explanation while still sulking slightly.

"Wait, if it is a surprise field trip... How did you find out about it?" Isabelle asks as she looks over at Tom, watching him as he lets the snake blend back into the shadows from where ever it came from.

Tom looks back over at Isabelle before answering. "I have my ways." Tom says in a mysterious tone with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

A bright ray of the morning sun shines through a small crack of the dingy curtains Isabelle had hung above her bedroom window. The ray of light shines onto Isabelle's slumbering face, causing her to return from her slumbering world. A tired groan comes out of Isabelle's mouth as she struggles to sit up. A lite sheet of sweet coats Isabelle's pale skin as Isabelle gasps for breath. Isabelle's hazy eyes stare at the wall in front of her bed, unable to focus on what was happening around her.

The sound of sheets rustling show that Isabelle's room mate, Amy, is beginning to wake up as well. "I can't believe Mrs. Cole told everyone we are going to the beach to day as a surprise last night at dinner." Amy grumbles under her breath as she stretches in her bed. "What kind of person waits to the last minute to tell people that." Amy looks over at Isabelle's side of the room and sees the condition she is in. "Damn," Amy says as she gets out of her bed. "You do not look so good. I'm going to get Mrs. Cole so I am not stuck here with having to take care of you." Amy gets dress into her outfit before leaving the room to get Mrs. Cole.

Isabelle flops down onto her bed, her body aching all over. The bedroom door opens to reveal Mrs. Cole's figure on the other side of the door. "Oh dear, you do not look like you are feeling well." Mrs. Cole exclaims as she rushes into the room. Isabelle groans at how loud Mrs. Cole spoke. Mrs. Cole places one of her hands onto Isabelle's forehead to check Isabelle's temperature. "Your temperature is high. I guess that means you can't go on the field trip to the beach. I will need to get someone to watch you while everyone is gone." Mrs. Cole mutters under her breath as she heads out of the door.

Isabelle lays in the bed, fighting to keep her eyes open. the sound of her bedroom door opening causes Isabelle o turn her head toward the door. Isabelle could see Tom standing in to middle of her doorway watching her. Tom walks toward her bed and stops once he had reached her bedside. "What's wrong with you?" Tom demands Isabelle with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Mrs. Cole says I have a high temperature. Can not go onto the field trip to the beach either." Isabelle croaks as she looks up at Tom's worried face.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Tom asks Isabelle hesitantly, not wanting to mess up his plans that he already planned for the day. Isabelle shakes her head no. Tom looks at Isabelle in confusion, normally she would not want him to be far from her when one of them was ill. "Are you sure?" Tom questions Isabelle to clarify she did not want him to stay.

Isabelle nods her head before answering. "I can tell that you had something planned for today." Isabelle sees Tom give her a curious look out of the corner of her eye. "You have this look in your eye." Isabelle explains before Tom could open his mouth to ask.

"Alright, just make sure that you get better as quickly as you can. I most likely will have to tell you something after we get back from the field trip to the beach." Tom tells Isabelle before leaving the room, knowing that Mrs. Cole would be coming back soon.

Soon after Tom had left Isabelle's room, Mrs. Cole walks back into the room with Billy at her heals. "Good, your still awake." Mrs. Cole says as she walks up to the side of Isabelle's bed. "Billy agreed to watch you the entire time I am taking everyone to the beach. If you need anything, you just need to ask him for it and he will get you it if possible. I will be leaving soon so if you two need anything, just let me know." Mrs. Cole explains to Isabelle before walking out of Isabelle's room once again.

Billy walks over toward the chair placed by Isabelle's bed. "How do you feel?" Billy asks Isabelle, breaking the silence that had fallen into the room after Mrs. Cole departure. Isabelle looks at Billy out of the corner of her eye. She notices that Billy shuffles in the chair while waiting for he answer.

"I am okay, I guess. I mean... I could be worse than I am now, right?" Isabelle replies while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Billy questions Isabelle after sitting in a awkward silence for a little while.

"I'm not to sure. What would Mrs. Cole allow me to do with me being sick in all?" Isabelle rejoinders while mumbling the last sentence. Billy chuckles when he hears Isabelle's response. Isabelle begins to giggle with Billy. The sound of Isabelle's rumbling stomach joins in, causing Billy and Isabelle to stop laughing. Billy and Isabelle look over at each other before bursting out laughing once again.

"I guess the first thing we should do is find you something to eat." Billy states as he stands up from the chair he was sitting in. "After we finish eating, I could show you the bunny that Mrs. Cole is letting me take care of." Isabelle nods her head in excitement when she hears about Billy's suggestion. Billy chuckles when he sees how excited Isabelle is. "Alright, just wait here while I try to fix us something to eat from the Kitchen." Billy says before walking out of Isabelle's bedroom, making sure to shut the bedroom door behind him so that Isabelle's virus would not spread to the rest of the orphans. Isabelle lays back down in her bed while waiting for Billy to come back with the food.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Billy creeps down the silent hallways of the empty orphanage, trying be careful of where he steps so he would not break the fragile silent. Bully gently pushes the door leading into the kitchen open and steps into the empty room. "What are you suppose to feed to a sick person?" Billy wonders to herself as he looks around the kitchen. "It will have to be something simple since I don't know how to cook." Billy notices a piece of paper on the counter near the stove. Billy walks over toward counter and reaches out for the slip of paper.

_ Billy, _

_There is a small pot of chicken noodle soup on the stove if you or Isabelle get hungry. Warm the pot if you or Isabelle would like any.I placed a large spoon, two spoons, and two bowls onto the counter next to the stove. You will not need to create a mess searching the kitchen since I have placed everything you will need onto the counter. Enjoy.  
_

_~ Mrs. Cole_

After he finished reading the note, Billy turns toward the stove and looks into the small black pot on top of the stove. Steam rises from the fresh batch of chicken noodle soup, still warm from when Mrs. Cole had made the soup that morning before she left. Billy, too busy looking at the pot of chicken noodle soup, does not notice the black snake slithering among the shadows in the kitchen; watching him as he moves around the room.

Billy grabs the large spoon Mrs. Cole had left laying next to the pot and fills up two bowls half way. After filling up both of the bowls, Billy grabs the two bowls and starts to carefully walk out the kitchen. Billy huffs in irritation when he realizes that he will have to climb up the stairs while trying to not spill any of the chicken noodle soup on the staircase. "Fun." Billy mumbles under his breath before he begins his long trek up the staircase.

Meanwhile, Isabelle lies in her bed, counting the cracks on the ceiling inside her room. "Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four... thirty-five... thirty-six... thirty-seven..." Isabelle trails off, falling asleep from how tired she felt due to her fever. Isabelle rests on her bed, her silver-blond hair fanning around her face on her pillow.

The sound of soft knocking startles Isabelle awake. Isabelle's eyes flash open before glancing over at the door. Isabelle stretches, groaning in pain as she moves her tired body. Isabelle crawls off of her warm bed slowly, unwilling to leave her small cocoon of blankets. Isabelle shuffles over toward the door, the sound of knocking pausing every now and then.

Isabelle grabs onto the metal door knob, goose bumps appearing on her arms at the feeling of the cold metal in her hand. The knocking stops when Isabelle turns the door knob and opens the door. Isabelle sees Billy's figure standing in front of the doorway to her room, holding two bowls of soup with small puffs of steam rising from them.

"Hungry?" Billy's voice snaps Isabelle's attention away from the two bowls of soup. Isabelle's stomach softly growls in hunger, answering Billy's question. Billy softly chuckles as a light blush brushes onto Isabelle's cheeks. "If you let me into the room, you can eat one of the bowls here." Billy jokes, reminding Isabelle that he still needed to get into the room.

"Sorry." Isabelle whispers as she moves out of Billy's way, allowing him room to walk into her room. The small black snake, still watching Billy, slithers into the room unnoticed by Isabelle. The black snake quickly slithers underneath the wooden closet in Isabelle room, able to see both Isabelle and Billy without being seen by them.

Isabelle closes once Billy was fully inside her room. Billy walks over toward the chair beside Isabelle's bed, trying to carefully sit down in it with out sloshing the chicken noodle soup over the rim of the bowls and onto the wooden floors in Isabelle's room. Isabelle walks over to her bed, wanting to crawl back into her still warm cocoon as quickly as possible. Goosebumps appear on Isabelle's arms as her body shakes from how cold her body felt.

Isabelle sighs in content when she is fully in her cocoon once again. Her stomach growls in hunger, reminding her that she is hungry and needs to be fed. Billy chuckles when he hears Isabelle's stomach growl. "Here, you need to eat before your stomach decides tp eat itself." Billy teases Isabelle as he hands one of the bowls over to her. Isabelle blushes slightly as she reaches out for the bowl.

"Thank you." Isabelle mumbles as she looks down at her lap, trying to hide her blushing face. Isabelle looks down at her bowl and realizes that she did not have a spoon to eat her soup with. Isabelle looks over toward Billy and notices him holding a spoon out towards her with a light smirk on his face.

"I thought this might be helpful." Billy states before digging into his bowl of soup once Isabelle had grabbed the spoon. Isabelle begins to slowly eats her soup, not wanting to upset her stomach. Billy pauses while eating his bowl of chicken noodle soup, his spoon stopping half way to his mouth. Isabelle looks over at Billy in curiosity when she realizes he is not eating the soup any more. "Hey, did you want to go and see my pet bunny Mrs. Cole is letting me take care of?" Billy asks Isabelle, staring into her two-toned blue eyes.

Isabelle's perks up in excitement when she hears Billy's question. "You have a pet bunny?!" Isabelle squeals. Billy nods as he chuckles at Isabelle's reaction. "I would love to. Where is it?" Isabelle asks Billy, wanting to know where he was able to keep a bunny without everyone knowing.

"Mrs. Cole has me keep him in the attic. It may seem like a really strange place to keep a bunny but I make try to make it work." Billy explains to Isabelle while grabbing their mostly empty bowls. "Do you want to go see him now? If you do, you should bring a blanket. The attic can get a bit chilly every now and then." Billy informs Isabelle.

Isabelle stands up from her bed and drapes one of the blankets from her bed around her shoulders. "Lets go then." Isabelle chirps as she bounces lightly in excitement, her fever starting to slowly go down.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AvalonTheLadyKiller** - I plan to do time jumps during the time Tom and Isabelle are in Hogwarts. I plan to only do main events while they are in school so that the story can start to pick up its pace. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 13**

Isabelle sighs as she sits on her bed, a look of confusion planted on her face. "Why did he do that?" Isabelle whispers to herself as she places a hand on her blushing cheek. Her cheek still feeling the ghost of Billy's lips from when he had placed a kiss there.

XxX Flashback XxX

The door to the attic creaks open, two shadowed figures stepping through the door way into the dark attic. One of the figures leaves the doorway, heading toward the unlit light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the attic. A shadowed hand reaches out for the chain hanging next to the unlit lightbulb and pulls on the chain; lighting up the once dark attic. Billy's figure could be seen standing next to the lit light bulb while Isabelle's figure is standing next to the attic's door with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

The sound of paper rustling bring the two's attention toward a cage placed against one of the attic's wall. A pure white bunny with a few black marks could be seen in a wire cage. The bunny was digging through the shredded paper lining the bottom of its cage.

"Aw, it's so cute." Isabelle squeals as she slowly walks toward the bunny's cage with the blanket dragging on the floor behind her, not wanting to startle to tiny creature. Isabelle could see the black markings more clearly as she got closer to the cage. A black dot was on each side of the bunny's wiggling nose as it moved it's black ears around; listening to everything that took place around it.

"His name is Spot." Billy says from behind Isabelle. Isabelle jumps in surprise, unaware that Billy had moved closer to her and the bunny cage from his earlier spot near the hanging light bulb.

Isabelle giggles at the name Billy had given the boy bunny. "I can see why you named him that." Isabelle says in amusement.

The two figures where too busy fawning over the young male bunny to notice the black snake moving along shadows of the attic; slithering into the room through the still open door leading into the attic. The bunny, smelling the scent of a hidden predator, begins to jump in an unorganized manner inside of its cage.

Isabelle leans back from the cage, startled by Spots sudden change in behavior. "What is wrong with your bunny?" Isabelle asks Billy, a look of concern on her face with slight wariness hidden underneath.

"I'm not sure." Billy relies, a look of confusion appearing onto his face. "He was fine before." Billy turns toward Isabelle, facing his body away from the panicking bunny. "Would you like to go back to your room, I don't think he will be calming down any time soon." Billy asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods her head as she uses one of her hands holding onto the blanket to cover her small yawn. "Sure, I am starting to get a little tired anyway. I think I might take a small nap." Isabelle replies to Billy as she starts to walk toward the doorway, the blanket she is has wrapped around her shoulders trailing behind her. Billy nods his head and follows Isabelle out of the attic.

Isabelle and Tom trek silently down the stairs leading toward the attic. The blanket piled up into Isabelle's arms so that she nor Billy would not trip over it and tumble-down the stairs. Isabelle walks down the hallway toward her bedroom door, the blanket still bunched up in her arms. Billy stops beside Isabelle.

"Thanks for showing me your bunny, Billy. He was really cute." Isabelle tells Billy as she opens her bed room door.

"No problem. I am glad you enjoyed seeing him. Just let me know if you want to do it again some other time." Billy explains before running of in a random direction after he places a quick kiss on Isabelle's cheek.

Isabelle blushes a bright red as she places a hand over the cheek Billy had kissed, ot noticing the black snake hidding in the shadows in the dim hallway.

XxX Flashback XxX

Isabelle snaps out of her daze when she hears her bedroom door open. Tom's figure could be seen closing her bedroom door out of the corner of Isabelle's eye. Isabelle watches Tom as he walks over toward her bed and sits in the chair Billy had sat in while watching her.

"How do you feel?" Tom asks Isabelle, breaking the brief silence had filled air.

"I am feeling better. How was the field trip to the beach?" Isabelle replies, curious on what Tom did on the trip.

A red tint flashes in Tom's eyes, disappearing just as quickly as it appeared, as a small smirk forms on Tom's lips. "It was... productive." Tom says in an even tone. Isabelle nods as she tries to hide her confusion at Tom's words, not bothering to try asking for details knowing how Tom liked his privacy. "What did you do while you were stuck here with the boy?" Tom demands from Isabelle.

"His name is Billy." Isabelle corrects Tom. "We just had soup Mrs. Cole made for us and saw his pet bunny, Spot." Isabelle does not mention the kiss that Billy had given her, not wanting to tell Tom knowing he would punish Billy for it.

"Was that it?" Tom asks Isabelle, wanting to clarify that was all that they did. Isabelle nods her head to confirm Tom's question. "Then why do you have a blush on your face when you say the boy Billy's name?" Tom asks in a calm tone, his blank face not showing any emotion that he is feeling.

"He kissed me on the cheek." Isabelle mumbles under her breath while looking down at her lap, not wanting to anger Tom anymore that he already was.

A dark look passes over Tom's face. "I know."Tom states.

Isabelle looks up in surprise at Tom. "How?" She whispers in shock. The black snake that had followed Billy and Isabelle slithers out from beneath Isabelle's wardrobe. Isabelle pales when she realizes the snake had been with her the entire time. "The bunny." Isabelle gasps out loud when she figures out the reason why Billy's bunny had begun to freak out.

"I wanted to know if I could trust you to tell me everything that took place while I was away." Tom explains with a chuckle. "I believe we can guess the answer to that. So I guess you will have to be taught on how I want you to act while you are with out me."

Isabelle flushes in anger. "You don't own me!" Isabelle growls out in anger.

Tom jumps up and grabs Isabelle's jaw in a tight grip. "That is were you are wrong." Tom hisses. "I **_DO_** own you. And there is nothing you can do about it."

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AvalonTheLadyKiller - **I plan to have Isabelle a more neutral type of person whenever it comes to Tom's plans. Isabelle is a nice person by nature but she can be dangerous when provoked. I hope this chapter pleases you in the reasons as to why Isabelle became friends with Tom and what unifies the two of them together. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 14**

Isabelle sighs in boredom, having gotten back from supper awhile back, as she watches the rain drum against the window in Tom's bedroom. Or rather, her and Tom's bedroom window. Three weeks before, soon after the surprise field trip to the beach, Tom's roommate , Dennis, requested Mrs. Cole to switch him out from Tom's bedroom. Mrs. Cole told Dennis that he would have to ask someone in the orphanage to switch their roommate with him, letting their roommate room with Tom. No one in the orphanage was willing to switch rooms with Dennis; everyone knew about Tom's reputation in the orphanage. Tom was a ruthless person that did whatever it took to get what he wanted.

Tom forced Isabelle to take up Dennis's offer and moved into Tom's bedroom as his new roommate. This allowed Tom to begin Isabelle's punishment that he had planned out. Tom decided to punish Isabelle's disobedience to him by taking away her freedom. Isabelle was to let Tom know where she was at the times she was not with Tom. If Isabelle failed to tell Tom where she was, she was to be punished by Tom. Isabelle was too afraid to ask Tom what her punishment would be nor did she want to find out first hand.

Large drops of rain slide down the window pane, making it seem like the window itself is crying. Isabelle watches the drops of rain disappear down the window as she remembers the first time that Tom and her had met.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

The sound of someone crying drifts from a cluster of trees near the edge of the woods surrounding the orphanage. The body of a small 5-year-old girl sits curled up against the trunk of a large tree, her body shaking from the force of her sobs. The sound of the rustling leaves on a near by bush is drowned out by the girl's cried of anguish. The figure of a boy around the age of 5 appears through the moving bush and stares at the crying girl. Sensing that she was being watched, the little girl lifts her head from her cupped hands and squeaks in surprise when she sees the boy standing in front of her.

"Why are you out here in the woods crying?" The boy questions the little girl as he continues to stare at her.

The girl sniffs as she tries to stop crying. "My friends got adopted and now I am all alone." The girl hiccups as tears drip down her face.

"Why not play with the other children in the orphanage?" The boy asks in a curiosity as he shuffles a little closer to the little girl.

The girl sniffs as she tries to wipe any leftover tears from her eyes. "They do not want to play with me since I look different from them." The girl whimpers as she wipes her wet cheeks. The little boy scowls at the little girl's response as he examines her. The boy notices how different the girl looks from most of the children in the orphanage. While most orphans have dark hair like the boy did, the girl has a blond hair stood out. Also, when the sun shines down on it at a certain angle, her blond hair would flash a sliverish white color. Her eyes were another oddity in the orphanage. Almost everyone in the orphanage had dark eyes. The girl's two-toned blue eyes, on the other hand, seem to hypnotize him and draw his attention to the random purple specks scattered in them. Tom looks at the curled up body of the little girl an notices that it was smaller that most of the other children in the orphanage. The little boy notices that with all of the combined features, the little girl is very different from all of the other orphans.

"Can you be my new friend?" The little asks the boy in a small voice. She had stopped crying at some point when the boy had been examining her.

"No." The boy states. "I don't know you."

"That's the point of being someone's friend; to get to know them." The girl explains as she slowly stands up from the ground.

"I don't even know your name." The boy replies.

"My name is Isabelle. And your name is ..." Isabelle trails off, leaving the boy room to tell her his name.

"..." The boy stares at the girl, Isabelle, in silence.

""Tell me your name!" Isabelle yells as she stomps her foot in frustration.

"Tom." The boy grumbles under his breath, knowing Isabelle would not relent till he told her his name.

"Good." Isabelle chirps, happy to get her way. "Now we are friends."

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

The sound of a book closing catches Isabelle's attention, causing her to look over at Tom. She silently watches him as he rises from his bed and places the book he had been reading onto the vacant desk they share. Isabelle glances at the cover of the book out of the corner of her eye. A small smile ghosts over her lips when she recognizes the faded cover to be an old fairy tale book she would read when they were little.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

"I wish I could do magic." A now seven years old Isabelle sighs as she reads an old fairy tale book about witches and wizards outside in the woods. The sound of a scoff causes Isabelle to look up at Tom and sees him reclining against a tree reading his own book.

"What?" Isabelle asks Tom, curious as to why he scoffed at what she had said. Tom ignores Isabelle's question and continues to read his book. Isabelle sighs sadly, disliking the barrier that Tom had between them since the day they had first met. Tom had let Isabelle become some-what of a friend to him. However, Isabelle feels like he was keeping something from her that would keep them apart unless she could figure out what it is.

The sound of a pitiful cry snaps Isabelle away from her gloomy thoughts. Isabelle places the fairy tale book down beside her and stands up from the ground. Tom glances out of the corner of his eye, watching Isabelle as she walks closer to where the sounds of distress were coming from. Isabelle parts a small bush and discovers a small squirrel with a broken back leg.

A series of soft coos drift from Isabelle mouth as she reaches out to the distressed animal. The squirrel seems to calm down from the soft sound Isabelle is creating, making it easier for her to grab the animal. Isabelle rests the squirrel against her chest as she carefully examines its broken leg, making the soft coos the entire time. With all of her attention on the squirrel, Isabelle does not notice Tom walking up behind her with both books in his arms.

Isabelle's heart aches from how useless she felt, not having the knowledge to fix a broken leg. One of Isabelle's finger softly pets the squirrel's broken leg as Isabelle desperately wishes to heal what was causing the squirrel pain. A warm fuzzy feeling begins to form in Isabelle's chest and mind before drifting down into the finger she was using to pet the squirrel's broken leg. A soft, white light surrounds the tip of Isabelle's finger and soaks into the broken leg as Isabelle continues to pet it. After a few minutes, the squirrel begins to wiggle in Isabelle's hands, causing her to loosen her hold on it. The squirrel, realizing that the hands restraining it had loosen, jumps out of Isabelle's hand and races up the nearest tree.

Isabelle stares at her empty hands before looking up at the tree the now healed squirrel had climbed up. "How?" Isabelle asks in a breathless voice.

"Magic." Tom answers Isabelle's question.

Isabelle jumps in surprise, not knowing that Tom had been standing behind her the entire time. "How do you know that?" Isabelle questions Tom as she stands up from the ground.

"Because I can do it too." Tom relies as he hands Isabelle the old fairy tale book about witches and wizards.

Isabelle grabs the book and stares at the cover, seeing the book in a whole new light.

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

Isabelle turns her head away from the old fairy tale book and glances over at Tom. A light blush covers Isabelle's cheeks when she notices that Tom starting to unbutton his shirt. The flash of a dark spot on the area where Tom's neck and shoulder meet draws Isabelle's attention to it.

"What is that?" Isabelle mumbles under her breath as she tries to figure out what the black mark is.

Tom looks toward Isabelle when he hears her say something under her breath and notices that she is staring at him. "Can I help you?" Tom asks Isabelle as he turns his body towards her.

Isabelle blushes a bright red when she realizes that Tom had caught her staring at him. "Sorry. I was just trying to figure out what that dark mark on you was." Isabelle squeaks as she sharply turns her head to the wall.

Tom lifts one of his hands up and places it over the dark mark. "You should know since you gave it to me." Tom replies with a smirk, enjoying the emotions flashing across Isabelle's face at the news he just told her.

"What?!" Isabelle shrieks as she looks back at Tom, a look of horror, embarrassment, and confusion planted on her face.

**XxX Flashback of The Night Before XxX**

Tom opens his eyes to the dark ceiling of the room he and Isabelle now share. It has been about a week since he had made Isabelle move into his room and started Isabelle's punishment for not telling him about Billy kissing her. The sound of Isabelle thrashing on her bed causes Tom to get up from his bed. Tom walks over towards Isabelle's bed and notices that she seems to be in a nightmare.

Tom reaches a hand out to shake Isabelle's shoulder to wake her up from what ever she was dreaming about. Isabelle stops thrashing around on her bed, Tom's hand a few centimeters away from her shoulder. Tom starts to drop his hand back to his side when one of Isabelle's hand clasps tightly onto his wrist.

Tom sharply looks up at Isabelle's face and finds himself staring into a pair of crimson color eyes.

"Sanguis tuus olet ita dulce." (Your blood smells so sweet.) Isabelle purrs, her voice sounding like two voices mixed together.

"What.." Tom gasps when a sharp pain appears at the tip of one of his fingers on the hand Isabelle held hostage. Tom watches Isabelle as she licks the blood forming on the tip of the finger that she had nipped.

"Ecquid intellegis me?" (Do you understand me?) Isabelle asks Tom as she licks up any blood that collocts on the tip of his injured finger.

"How?" Tom asks in a breathless voice.

"Responsum est in libro." (The answer is in the book.) Isabelle purrs as she pulls Tom down onto her bed. Isabelle nuzzles Tom's neck, nipping every now and then. Tom grunts when a sharp pain forms in the area where Tom's shoulder and neck meet. Isabelle uses her tounge to lap up the blood that pools from the bite she placed on Tom.

"What was that for?" Tom growls at Isabelle.

Isabelle pulls her head away from Tom's neck to answer him. "Ego sum dimidium lamia. Ego sum lamia parte Isabella. Tu tantum aquanted cum Isabella humana plagam usque nunc. Nos autem idem erit usque Isabella componit ea utraque separatam. Donec non oportet quod ex Isabella cum lamia nunc cum maxime formantur primam aetatem contractum cum alterius. Forma con placet tibi." (I am half vampire. I am the vampire side of Isabelle. You have only been aquanted with Isabelle's human side up until now. We are the same but will be seperate until Isabelle combines her two sides. I have not had the need to come out until now since Isabelle has now reached the age of when most vampires form their first contract with another being. I have decided to form a contract with you.) Isabelle laps at the blood that had collected on Tom's neck before continuing. "Hoc signum dedi vobis iunctus nunc. Et servus tuus in quavis inquies. In pretio officiis mihi bibere tu sanguinis mensis singulos menses in nocte. Vel contractum et non potest solvi nisi nobis mortuus est." (With this mark I have placed on you, we are now contracted. I will serve you in anyway you ask. For the price of my services, I get to drink your blood once a month on the night of the new moon. This contract can not be broken unless one or both of us is dead.)

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

"I'm half vampire?" Isabelle asks in a breathless voice.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the review******AvalonTheLadyKiller**, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**C****h. 15**

_ Vampires, also known as creatures of the night or demons, are believed to be cruel, heartless, _

_immortal beings. __In the Dark Ages, The Creatures of the night where commonly used in children's _

_ bed-time-stories to warn children from wandering around the woods or during the night. Rumors _

_ of vampires preying on young, virgins for their blood and being stronger than any person alive _

_ were used in the stories. It was to be believed that vampires could be warded off by garlic, crosses,_

_and holy water. Vampires are believed to not have reflec - _

Isabelle closes the old, dusty book she had been reading with a loud bang. A sigh of irritation escapes Isabelle's mouth as she shoves the book away from her, causing the book to slide across the table into a stack of books resting near the edge of the table. The sound of the book closing causes Tom to look up from the book he was examining.

"Is there something wrong?" Tom asks Isabelle while closing the book he is holding before placing it on a random pile of books near him.

"Yes, actually, there is! There's nothing remotely useful that we can use in any of these books! In all of these books, they keep repeating that Vampires are immortal creatures of the night that suck on young virgin females blood and can be killed by garlic and wood. How is that believable?!" Isabelle rants to herself, aggravated with out fruitless their search has shown up so far.

A thump rings out as Isabelle drops her head onto the wooden table. "I think we should take a break from trying to find the answers we are looking for." Isabelle voices while her head is still resting on the table, causing her sentence to be muffled.

**XxX Tom's P.O.V. XxX**

I stare at the curtain of blond hair that surrounds Isabelle's head that she has resting on the wooden table. I struggle to suppress a grin that threatens to show on my face, finding Isabelle's reaction to be amusing. I glance around the shabby closet the orphanage calls a library before returning my gaze to Isabelle's head. A sigh escapes my mouth as I recall the reason as to why we were going through the dusty books that had not been touched in many years.

**XxX Flachback XxX**

_Tom sharply looks up at Isabelle's face and finds himself staring into a pair of crimson color eyes._

_"Sanguis tuus olet ita dulce." (Your blood smells so sweet.) Isabelle purrs, her voice sounding like two voices mixed together._

_"What.." Tom gasps when a sharp pain appears at the tip of one of his fingers on the hand Isabelle held hostage. Tom watches Isabelle as she licks the blood forming on the tip of the finger that she had nipped._

_"Ecquid intellegis me?" (Do you understand me?) Isabelle asks Tom as she licks up any blood that collocts on the tip of his injured finger._

_"How?" Tom asks in a breathless voice._

_"Responsum est in libro." (The answer is in the book.) Isabelle purrs as she pulls Tom down onto her bed. Isabelle nuzzles Tom's neck, nipping every now and then. Tom grunts when a sharp pain forms in the area where Tom's shoulder and neck meet. Isabelle uses her tounge to lap up the blood that pools from the bite she placed on Tom._

_"What was that for?" Tom growls at Isabelle._

_Isabelle pulls her head away from Tom's neck to answer him. "Ego sum dimidium lamia. Ego sum lamia parte Isabella. Tu tantum aquanted cum Isabella humana plagam usque nunc. Nos autem idem erit usque Isabella componit ea utraque separatam. Donec non oportet quod ex Isabella cum lamia nunc cum maxime formantur primam aetatem contractum cum alterius. Forma con placet tibi." (I am half vampire. I am the vampire side of Isabelle. You have only been aquanted with Isabelle's human side up until now. We are the same but will be seperate until Isabelle combines her two sides. I have not had the need to come out until now since Isabelle has now reached the age of when most vampires form their first contract with another being. I have decided to form a contract with you.) Isabelle laps at the blood that had collected on Tom's neck before continuing. "Hoc signum dedi vobis iunctus nunc. Et servus tuus in quavis inquies. In pretio officiis mihi bibere tu sanguinis mensis singulos menses in nocte. Vel contractum et non potest solvi nisi nobis mortuus est." (With this mark I have placed on you, we are now contracted. I will serve you in anyway you ask. For the price of my services, I get to drink your blood once a month on the night of the new moon. This contract can not be broken unless one or both of us is dead.)_

**XxX Flashback Over XxX**

"Were you able to find any information on vampires?" I ask Isabelle, anxious to find any information that could help me figure out what the vampire meant by _"Responsum est in libro." (The answer is in the book.)_.

I look over at Isabelle when she doesn't respond to my question and notice that she had fallen asleep on the table. My heart warms a bit at how cute Isabelle looks sleeping on one of the books we were examining with a bunch of books, both discarded and ones that still needed to be looked at, surrounding her . I try to ignore the unusual feeling I have begin to feel around Isabelle, unsure what it was that I am beginning to feel for my friend.

I slide my chair away from the table and stand up to stretch my body which is sore from sitting at the able so long. Walking around the table, I shake Isabelle's shoulder gently to wake her up. Isabelle's eyes flutter open to reveal her blue eyes that make my heart stop beating when ever she looks at me with them. A tiny yawn escapes Isabelle's mouth as she raises her head from the book.

"Come on Isabelle, its time for us to go back to our room." I tell Isabelle in a soft voice. Isabelle stands up from the table and shuffle behind me as we walk out of the room.

**XxX End of Tom's P.O.V. XxX**

A ray of light shines through the window of Tom and Isabelle's room, flashing down onto Tom's face. A grunt escapes his mouth as Tom stirs away from the dream he was having. Tom turns his head in the direction Isabelle's bed rested and notices that Isabelle is still sleeping. The sound of someone knocking on their bedroom door causes Tom to looks over at the door while Isabelle begins to stir in her bed.

Tom slides out from beneath the covers on his bed and shuffles over toward the door and the knocking continues. Opening their bedroom door reveals the figure of Mrs. Cole with her hand raised up in a fist to knock on the bedroom door. Realizing that the bedroom door was opened, Mrs. Cole lowers her hand and clears her throat.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Cole?" Tom ask in a fake cheerful voice, wanting Mrs. Cole to leave the room so Tom and Isabelle could go back to the Orphanage Library to look up more information about vampires.

"Yes, there is." Mrs. Cole responds to Tom's question, unaware that Tom was wanting Mrs. Cole to disappear back to wherever she came from. "There is an older man waiting in my office that wishes to speak with you and Isabelle about a special school."

"Do you know what it is that the older man wishes to discus with Isabelle and I?" Tom questions Mrs. Cole, wanting to know what they were going to talk about so Tom would not be unprepared. Mrs. Cole shakes her head no, causing Tom to sigh softly in irritation. "Do you know what his name is?" Tom inquires.

"Yes, I believe that the older man said that his name is Albus Dumbledore." Mrs. Cole answers Tom's question, not noticing the wary expression that flashes across Tom's face when he hears the foreign name.

"Thank you for telling me what it is I should call Mr. Dumbledore, Mrs. Cole. Now if you would excuse us, we need to prepare ourselves to meet with Mrs. Dumbledore." Tom calls out to Mrs. Cole before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper - **Thank you so much for catching that, I have been updating previous chapters and accidently put the wrong story. Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AvalonTheLadyKiller - **I really enjoy reading your reviews. They are entertaining o read and help me out when I am writing the chapters for this story. I have a reason as to why Isabelle's vampire side speaks Latin which will come clear later on in the story. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 16**

"What did Mrs. Cole want?" Isabelle asks Tom as she climbs out of her bed.

"She was telling me that there is a man down stairs that goes by the name Dumbledore that wants to talk to us about something." Tom replies as he turns away from the door. Isabelle watches Tom as he walks over toward his wardrobe to get his clothes.

"Mr. Dumbledore? Weird. Never heard a name like that before." Isabelle mumbles under her breath as she shuffles over toward her own wardrobe. Isabelle grabs one of her dresses, a fresh pair of stockings, and her shoes before closing the wardrobe door.

Tom and Isabelle face opposite sides of their room as they change into the clothes that they are going to wear for the day. "Are you done yet?" Isabelle calls out to Tom once she had finish putting on her dress, stockings, and shoes.

"Not yet." Tom replies as he tucks in his shirt into his pants before buttoning them up. "Now I am."

Isabelle grabs her night gown and folded into a neat pile before placing it back into her wardrobe. Tom does the same with his clothes before turning to look at Isabelle. "While we are waiting for the man to come up here, I want to tell you some of the things I want you to do during this visit. First, I want you to sit on my bed while I am standing in front of you when we are talking to the man. Second, do not say anything unless I allow you to. And third, I do not want you to mention **anything** about you being part vampire. Understood?"

"Yes " Isabelle says before following Tom to the area near his bed to wait for the mysterious man, Mr. Dumbledore.

**XxX Dumbledore's P.O.V. XxX**

"Well, um, I must admit to some confusion upon receiving your letters, Mr. Dumbledore." the orphanage caretaker, Mrs. Cole, states as I follow her up the stairs. "In all the years Tom has been here, he has never once has had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the other children, nasty things. Recently Tom had to switch out his room mate due to a rather nasty experience at the beach. He requested his room mate to be exchanged with Isabelle. She is the only child here at the orphanage that Tom can get along with. The girl Isabelle is such a sweet child. It is quite sad that she is disliked by most of the other children due to her appearance. It is the only thing that makes her different from the other children. However, that is enough to make her an outcast to almost everyone in the orphanage. "

I am silent as I continue to follow Mrs. Cole to the room where the young wizard, Tom, and the young witch, Isabelle, is staying. 'of course the young boy Tom would befriend the only other magically gifted person here. I am curious at to what the caretaker meant when she said that the young witch was disliked due to her appearance. However, I do not like the sound of the boy, Tom, causing trouble. I will need to keep my eye on him and possibly the girl, Isabelle, as well.'

I am disrupted from my thoughts when the care taker, Mrs. Cole, stops in front of a bedroom door. Mrs. Cole knocks on the door before opening it to announce my arrival. "Tom, you have a visitor." Mrs. Cole states as the door creaks open.

"How do you do Tom? Isabelle?" I ask the two children before passing the caretaker to walk into the room. Mrs. Cole closes the bedroom door behind me once I was fully inside the room.

I notice that the girl, Isabelle, is sitting on the edge of one of the beds while the boy Tom is standing next to her in front of the desk siting between the two beds. As I examine the two magically gifted children, I notice what the care taker, Mrs. Cole, meant when she said that the girl, Isabelle, is different from every one else. Isabelle has one of the most unique set of eyes I have ever seen with the purple flecks spread throughout her blue eyes. Also, her light blond hair really stands out from the darker color hair almost everyone in the orphanage has.

The entire time I spent examining the two children, neither one has replied to my greeting. Silence fills the air as I wait for the children to say something.

"Go." The boy, Tom, demands as he turns to stare out the window, watching the droplets of water slide down the glass panes due to the storm outside. I notice a letter inside the book sitting on the top left corner of the desk, seven rocks sitting in a row on the window ledge, and a drawing of the beach pinned up on the wall near the window. Noticing that I was still there, Tom speaks to me again. "Your the doctor aren't you." The boy states as he sits down onto the desk chair to where he was facing the door.

"No, I am a professor." I correct him.

**XxX End of Dumbledore's P.O.V. XxX**

"I don't believe you." Tom replies as he stared at the man. "She wants my letter." Isabelle looks down at her hand that are resting on her lap, thinking of the letters that arrived for them the day before. Tom and Isabelle had received letters from a pair of owls with their names and a description of their room on the cover of it. Mrs. Cole was wanting to look at their letter, believing that they were pranks made by the other children in the orphanage.

"I think we're... different." Tom says, trying to seem like as if he was unaware of what he and Isabelle were.

"Well perhaps your right." Mr. Dumbledore replies as he sits down in the bed opposite of where Isabelle is siting.

"I'm not mad." Tom states.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people." Mr. Dumbledore explains to Tom and Isabelle. "Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic."

Isabelle looks up at Mr. Dumbledore when he says that Hogwarts was a school of magic. Mr. Dumbledore, noticing that Isabelle's attention was caught when he mentioned magic, decides to try a different approach to see if Tom and Isabelle would open up to him.

"You can do things can't you Tom, Isabelle." Mr. Dumbledore states as he looks at the two children in front of him. "Thinks other children can't."

"Isabelle can make things move without touching them. She can fix broken items that shouldn't be able to be repaired. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me or Isabelle I can make them hurt if I want them to." Tom says to Mr. Dumbledore before glancing over at Isabelle then back to Mr. Dumbledore.

"Who are you." Isabelle demands, knowing Tom wanted her to ask so that Mr. Dumbledore would not find it strange that she had not spoken a single word yet.

"I am like you Isabelle, Tom." Mr. Dumbledore replies. "I'm different."

"Prove it." Isabelle states.

A small gasp escapes Isabelle's mouth when Tom's wardrobe beside her bursts into flames. Tom glances at his wardrobe before looking back at Mr. Dumbledore.

"I think there is something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom." Mr. Dumbledore says as he listens to the sound of rattling coming from the wardrobe. Tom slowly gets up from the desk chair and walks over to the inflamed wardrobe. Opening the door, Tom notices that the fire is surrounding his tin box that he kept his prices in. Tom grabs the tin and lifts it out of his wardrobe, the door closing once the tin was fully out. The flames encasing the wardrobe disappear when the door closes.

Tom walks over toward his bed and dumps his prizes out onto the bed next to Isabelle. Mr. Dumbledore stands up from Isabelle's bed and steps up behind Tom. "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, son." Mr. Dumbledore scolds Tom as the three of them look down at the trinkets scattered on Tom's bed. Isabelle glances up at Tom and notices a flash of irritation cross his face before becoming blank once more. Tom turns around and looks up at Mr. Dumbledore as he continues to speak. "At Hogwarts, you will be taught not only how to use magic, but also how to control it. Do you two understand me?" Mr. Dumbledore asks at the end of his explanation.

Isabelle and Tom stare at Mr. Dumbledore, not answering the question he had asked them. Realizing that the two children were not going to answer, he starts to leave the room. When Mr. Dumbledore is almost outside the doorway of their room, Tom decides to inform Mr. Dumbledore of one more thing.

"I can speak to snakes too. They find me, whisper things. Isabelle can understand them as well. Is that normal for someone like us?" Tom asks after revealing one of his and Isabelle's secrets.

Mr. Dumbledore pauses in the doorway and looks back at the two kids still inside the room. "I will send you a letter to let you know when we can continue this discussion at a later time. Till then, have a nice day." Mr. Dumbledore replies before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AvalonTheLadyKiller - **I am planning to have Tom stick with the original timeline for when he finds out his origins. I can not think of any events that would require him to find out at an earlier time. As for the pet snake, I feel as if Tom would not bring a snake into a school he has not had the opportunity to explore. I believe Tom feels as if Hogwarts is his territory as the years go on. So bringing a snake during his first year into an unfamiliar place is a little out of character for Tom. However, if you feel as if Tom may do that, just let me know and I will consider adding a snake during his first year. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 17**

Isabelle sits on the edge of her bed, staring at Tom as he lays in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I can not wait to go see all of the things in Diagon Alley Mr. Dumbledore was talking about in the letter he sent us!" Isabelle squeals as she jumps in her spot. Isabelle stops jumping when she notices that Tom is still staring up at the roof. "Are you not excited to be able to go visit Diagon Alley?" Isabelle asks Tom, confusion written all over her face.

Tom sighs before sitting up on his bed and turning to face Isabelle. "I understand that you are excited to go see Diagon Alley, I am as well. I find it quite fascinating on everything he has mentioned in the letter he sent us. I just do not like the fact that he wanted us to become a charity case to him." Tom spits out the last of his words like they left a terrible taste in his mouth.

Chills run down Isabelle's spine when she sees Tom's eyes flash red, causing her to look down at her lap as she wrings her hands to calm her scattered nerves. She glancing back up at Tom and notices that his eyes are the dark color she id use to seeing, causing her to believe she imagined them being red. The sound of Tom's bed creaking interrupting Isabelle's thoughts on Tom's imaginary red eyes. Isabelle's blue eyes follows Tom's figure as he walks over toward their desk and opens the book resting in the top corner closest to his side. Isabelle watches Tom pull out three letters from inside the book, causing Isabelle to remember Tom's reaction when he first received the third letter.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

"Tom, have you thought about what Mr. Dumbledore has told us?" Isabelle asks Tom as she stretches out in a patch of sun that is shinning through the tree branches surrounding the hidden meadow the two of them have claimed as their spot.

"Of course." Tom replies in a bored tone as he reclines against the shaded trunk of a tree near Isabelle.

"And..." Isabelle adds, probing Tom elaborate on the topic.

"And I decided that if we wanted to improve in the use of our magic, then we need to go to the school. We will also be able to find out more about your vampire side at the school - " Tom explains to Isabelle.

The sound of an owl hoot interrupts Tom while he is speaking, causing Isabelle and Tom to turn where the sound came from. The sight of a great horn owl greats their sights as they peer up into the canopy above them. The great horn owl drifts down from above and lands beside Tom without a sound. Lifting one of it legs reveals a letter tied to its leg.

"Do you think it's from Mr. Dumbledore?" Isabelle questions Tom as she gets up from the ground and walks toward him. Tom nods his head once sharply as he opens the letter. Isabelle kneels down beside Tom and begins to pet the great horn owl that had not left yet.

"Let the man know that we have received the letter." Tom states to the owl before it flew off through the canopy above them and disappears into the sky which was slowly darkening.

Isabelle stares after the owl until she could no longer see it before turning back to Tom. "What was that about?" Isabelle inquires Tom as they stand up to walk back toward the orphanage.

"The man sent us a letter giving instructions on where we will need to buy out supplies and where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is located. It also includes the two tickets we will need to get onto the train for Hogwarts."

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

Tom's voice breaks Isabelle out of her thoughts causing her to look up at him. "Are you ready to leave?" Tom asks Isabelle in an impatient tone, hinting at how long it took for him to catch Isabelle's attention.

"We are leave now?" Isabelle jumps up off her bed in excitement as she question Tom. Tom nods his head as he walks toward their bedroom door. Isabelle follows him, knowing that is what Tom wans her to do. "Should we tell Mrs. Cole where we are going? I don't want her driving us up the walls asking us where we were." Isabelle grumbles as she follows Tom down the vacant stair case.

"I have already taken care of that." Tom responds to Isabelle's question. "And no you do not want to know how I did it." Isabelle's jaw closes with a pop, a pout forming on her face since Tom answered her question before she could ask him it.

Isabelle follows Tom through the doors of the orphanage and walk into the busy streets of London. While trailing behind Tom, Isabelle tries to imagine what Diagon Alley is like. 'Is it going to be like how it is with non-magical people. I wonder if they use the same type of money as bills and coins. Will I be able to see anyone dressed up as a fairy-tale witch, with the wart, black cat, and broom stick? Do they dress differently that how Tom and I are dressed now? Will they be able to tell that we didn't know about the magic world until recently? Will they l-' Isabelle is torn from her thoughts that had begun to take a dark road when she runs into what seems like a brick wall.

"You know, you could have warned me." Isabelle whines as she rubs her sore nose. Tom rolls his eyes and walks into a dark alley no one seems to pay attention to. "What are you doing Tom?" Isabelle calls out as she follows Tom into the allay. She watches as Tom lifts his hand up and taps onto three different parts of the wall. A gasp of surprise escapes Isabelle's mouth, causing Tom to look back at her with a smirk.

**XxX Tom's P.O.V. XxX**

A small smile ghosts over my lips as I watch Isabelle gaze around Diagon Alley in awe. Diagon Alley was even better than I had imagined but I did not want Isabelle to have something to tease me about later.

"Isabelle," I call out, causing her to retreat from the candy store she was gaping at through the window. "We need to transfer our money into galleons, sickles and knuts. Then we will buy all of the school supplies, uniforms for the school, and finally our wands." I explain my plans to Isabelle as we walk toward the bank, Gringotts.

"Why do we have to buy our wands last." Isabelle huffs as we walk up the stairs leading toward the entrance of the bank.

I chuckle at Isabelle's childish remark. "Why, to safe the best for last of course." I reply as I open the door leading into the bank.

**XxX End of Tom's P.O.V. XxX**

"Are we done yet." Isabelle whines as she trails after Tom, both of their arms weigh down with packages of their purchases.

A small smile ghosts over Tom's lips as he listens to Isabelle's childish whines. "Are you not excited to go pick out your wand?" Tom teases Isabelle, knowing that Isabelle had forgotten all about the wands while shopping for all of their school supplies and uniforms.

Isabelle's attitude does a complete 180 when she remembers that the two of them still have to pick out their wands. Isabelle rushes up behind Tom and begins to puck on his back while chattering away in excitement. "I can not believe we are going o get wands. Are you excited about getting your wand? I know I am. You know the way to Ollivander's right? Of course you do. Lead the way. Go, go , go!"

Isabelle pushes Tom until the two of them reach Ollivander's. Standing in front of the window displays, Isabelle and Tom glance into the store in excitement. Isabelle glabs onto Tom's arms and drags him into the wand shop, the ding of a bell hanging above the door announces your arrivals. Isabelle and Tom place their packets on the shelf beside the doorway before look around the shop in awe, staring at the shelves packed tight with each wand being individually unique.

"Welcome, Mr. Riddle. Ms. Rose. I was wondering when I would see the two of you." A man pops up from behind the counter in front of them, causing the two of them to jump in surprise. "I am Mr. Ollivander. I am here to help the two of you find your wand. Now who will go first?"

Isabelle gestures to Tom to go first since she is too nervous, unsure of what it is Mr. Ollivander wanted them to do. Tom steps closer to the counter and waits as Mr. Ollivander walks around toward him. A giggle escapes Isabelle's mouth when she sees Tom's facial expression that shows how uncomfortable Tom is with Mr. Ollivander being in his personal space while measuring random parts of Tom's body.

Mr. Ollivander walks toward a shelf while twiddling his fingers and humming. Scanning his finger down the shelf, Mr. Ollivander grabs a box and slowly pulls it out from the crammed space. Walking back toward Tom, Mr. Ollivander grabs the wand within the box and hands it over to Tom.

"Here you go, try this one." Mr. Ollivander states as Tom looks down at the wand in his hand. "Well, go on. Give it a swoosh."

Tom waves the wand through the air, causing the windows in the front of the shop to shatter. "That's not it." Mr. Ollivander mumbles as he plucks the wand out of Tom's hand. Tom and Isabelle watch Mr. Ollivander and he walks toward another shelf, equally as stuffed as the previous one, and carefully grabs a box from the bottom self. Mr. Ollivander walks back toward Tom and hand him the wand. Tom waves the wand through the air once again, causing a geyser of water to flow from the tip onto Mr. Ollivander. Isabelle giggle while Tom smirks at the sight of the drenched man. "Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander says after squirting out the water that had collected into his mouth.

Time quickly passes a more trial and errors with the wands occur that result in Mr. Ollivander's hair catching fire, the drawers behind the counter being pulled out of their spaces, or the glass flower vase explode. Lily and Tom watch Mr. Ollivander as he steps into the back of the shop, looking for more wands to try. Mr. Ollivander steps back out from the back with a box in his hand and a curious look on his face. Grabbing the wand from within the box, Mr. Ollivander hands the wand over to Tom. Tom grabs the wand and waves it in the air causing bright emerald-green and silver sparks to shoot out of the tip of the wand. Tom feels a surge of warmth flow through his body, causing a small smile to grace his face.

"That is one powerful wand, Mr. Riddle. Thirteen and a half inches; yew; phoenix feather core. How curious." Mr. Ollivander mumbles as Tom continues to inspect his new wand.

"What is curious about this wand?" Tom asks Mr. Ollivander, glancing up from his wand.

"The phoenix that the feather used as the core for your wand gave one other feather. This is quite rare for it has never happened before." Mr. Ollivander explains before turning to Isabelle. "Now, are you ready to find your wand, Ms. Rose?"

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AvalonTheLadyKiller - ** I plan to write out more scenes in future chapters that will help clarify Isabelle's bond with Tom, how she feels with his treatment toward others, and Isabelle's involvement with Tom's plans. I will take you up on your offer and PM you if I need any help with plot points. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 18**

"Now, Ms. Rose. Let me see your wand hand." Mr. Ollivander pulls the long tape measure out of his pocket. Isabelle holds out her right hand as she had seen Tom do. Mr. Ollivander measures Isabelle from her shoulder to her figure, then her wrist to her elbow, her shoulder to the floor, her knee to her armpit, and around her head. Isabelle giggles during the time Mr. Ollivander is measuring her when he brushes against her ticklish sides.

"Every Ollivander wand is unique, Ms. Rose. We use powerful magical substances for the cores of the wands produced by the Ollivander family. Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, the heartstrings of dragons, Troll whisker, Veela hair, Thestral tail hair, Kelpie hair, and Kneazle whisker are just a few of the material used as cores. Wands are created to be a perfect fit to their owners. Knowing this, if you ever use you friend's, Mr. Riddle's, wand, the results will not be as satisfying when you use your own." Mr. Ollivander informs Isabelle as s\he browses the shelves around his shop.

Isabelle gasps in surprise when she realizes the tape measure, which is currently measuring the size of her foot, is measuring her by itself while Mr. Ollivander is flitting around the shop, taking down boxes. The sound of Tom chuckling comes from behind Isabelle as he watches Isabelle gape at the animated tape measure. Isabelle looks over her shoulder at Tom and sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation before crossing her arms with a huff.

"That will do." Mr. Ollivander says as he walks toward Isabelle with a crème colored wand in his hand, causing the tape measure to drop in a pile onto the floor. "Here we are, try this." Isabelle grabs the wand and swishes it upward through the air. A n invisible force lifts Mr. Ollivander's body up into the air by his foot. Isabelle gasps in surprise before quickly placing the wand back into it's box, causing Mr. Ollivander's levitating body to crash back onto the ground.

"That's definitely not it." Mr. Ollivander mumbles as he stands back up onto his feet and straightens his ruffled clothes. Tom chuckles behind Isabelle as she blushes in embarrassment. Mr. Ollivander grabs a box from the center of an over packed shelf and opens it to pull out a dull-red wand out. "Here, try this one." Mr. Ollivander states as he walks over toward Isabelle.

Isabelle stretches her hand out and grabs onto the offered wand. "Here goes nothing." Isabelle says under her breath as she readies to wave the wand through the air. Mr. Ollivander snatches the wand from Isabelle's hand before she could wave the wand. Before Isabelle could question Mr. Ollivander on why he took the wand away, he hands Isabelle a dark grey wand. A sigh escapes Isabelle's mouth as she grabs the wand and swishes it through the air. A smoke grey cloud forms above the head of the three people standing in the shop before dumping rain water onto all of them.

"That is not it." Mr. Ollivander exclaims over the sound of thunder rumbling through the shop as he grabs the wand from Isabelle. Waving his wand through the air, Mr. Ollivander forces the storm could to disappear and a warm breeze to dry their soaked clothes.

Mr. Ollivander wanders into the back of his shop while humming under his breath and twiddling his fingers. "This was funnier when I was watching you do it Tom." Isabelle sulks as she massages her aching arm.

"I do not know, it seem like you are having a lot of fun waving around all those wands only to get disastrous results." Tom replies in a sarcastic voice. Isabelle opens her mouth to make a sharp comment in retaliation when the sound of a small boom comes form the back of the shop where Mr. Ollivander disappeared. Isabelle and Tom watch the area where Mr. Ollivander wandered off and discover a small cloud of dust floating from the back. The sound of Mr. Ollivander coughing grows loader as his figure emerges from the dust cloud, waving one of his hands in front of him to clear the unsettled dust from in front of his face.

"Here you are, Ms. Rose. Try this one." Mr. Ollivander says as he hands Isabelle a black and honey brown wand with a crystal ball at the end.

Isabelle carefully grabs the wand from Mr. Ollivander and gaps at the feeling she receives when she handles the wand. A sudden warmth spreads through Isabelle's fingers and throughout her entire body. Isabelle raises the wand above her head and brings it down with a swoosh. Sparks of white, red, and purple stream through the tip of the wand as the jewel at the base of the handle glows a pale white.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, very good. Well, well, ... how curious, how very curious." Mr. Ollivander cries out as Isabelle inspects her new wand. "Ebony wood, Veela hair and moonstone cores, Ten inches and a quarter. One of my father's experimental wands. How very curious, a wand with two cores."

"Two cores?" Isabelle mimes as she looks up from her wand. "Is it normal for a wand to have two cores?"

"No, my father liked to experiment with materials used for wand cores. That wand is one of the few that he created that could actually work without any terrible results. That, Ms. Rose is a powerful wand indeed." Mr. Ollivander replies as he starts to straighten up his shop that is now messy after looking for Isabelle's and Tom's wand.

"Interesting, are you ready to go, Tom?" Isabelle questions Tom as she looks at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole will be wondering where we are soon if we do not hurry back to the orphanage." Tom replies as he pays for their wands, Tom taking charge of the money since Isabelle could no keep track of how much they spend purchasing the items they need for Hogwarts.

"Alright, lets go them." Isabelle states as she grabs her bags before following Tom out the door, the sound of the bell chiming as the door closes behind them.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Important Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter for my story, The Slytherin Vampire. I have been busy with moving and fixing my school schedule while selling all of my old furniture. Thanks to all my readers who have been patiently waiting for me to update. Also, I have been reviewing this story and realized that I have been really vague with a lot of point that define Isabelle. So I decided that I will be rewriting The Slytherin Vampire. Hopefully, you will be seeing weekly updates on the edited version. In the edited version there will be event that did not take place in this version. However, if you do not want to reread The Slytherin Vampire I will post a notice that will inform you where in the edited version the story continues after this chapter. Thanks to everyone once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 19**

_Isabelle opens her eyes, cringing from the bright light that greets her eyes. Isabelle repeatedly blinks her eyes to adjust them to the bright light. Once Isabelle could open her eyes without her eyes hurting, she glances around her to find herself in her and Tom's secret meadow. Isabelle looks around the bright meadow while trying to remember how she had gotten there. 'The last thing I remember is... going to my bed after getting back from Diagon Alley with Tom.. So how did I get here...' Isabelle thinks to herself as she starts to wander around._

_Squinting her eyes, Isabelle could see the shadowed figure of someone standing under the shade of the trees near the border of the meadow. "Hey, who's there?" Isabelle calls out as she starts to jog towards the still figure. The shadow figure lifts an arm up to beckon Isabelle to them, keeping under the shade of the trees the entire time. Isabelle picks up her pace, trying to reach the figure faster only to suddenly stop when she saw who the figure is._

_Herself._

_Isabelle stands still, staring at the mirror image of herself in the shadows of the tree. Isabelle examines her look-a-like and begins to notice differences between the two of them. Her doppelganger's eyes are a bright crimson red, a colossal difference from her bright blue eyes with purple flecks. The ears on her dead-ringer end in a point, poking out from the light blond hair on her head. Other than those major differences, the other girl looked just like Isabelle._

_"Who are you?" Isabelle asks the girl in the shade that is a spitting image of her._

_"I am you, yet I am not." The crimson eye girl replies._

_"What the heck does that mean. Last time I check, there is only one of me." Isabelle states as she glares at the crimson-eyed- girl. The girl shrugs her shoulders and looks at Isabelle with a smirk. Isabelle softly growls under her breath, confused as to why there is a girl who looks exactly like her in the clearing that only Tom and her know about. Isabelle tries to calm down by counting backwards from ten, not wanting to snap at the girl and not be bale to extract any information from her._

_"What's wrong, Isabelle? Are you getting angry since you do not understand what is happening or why I look almost exactly like you?" The girl taunts Isabelle with a smirk as she crosses her arms across her chest and shifts her weight onto one leg. "Are you really so ignorant that you can not tell what is going on?" The girl mocks as she examines the nails on one of her hands._

_"I will ask once again, who are you." Isabelle questions the girl standing in the shadows, quickly losing her patients with the mysterious girl. Isabelle rubs one of her temples, trying to keep the forming headache at bay._

_The girl sighs in defeat. "I guess I should tell you since there is not much time. I am you, your vampire side of you." The girl explains as she looks up a the canopy of leaves above her in boredom._

_"You... are.. me?" Isabelle mimics as she tries to understand what is happening. "How is it possible that I can see you if we are one person? And why are we in the secret meadow that only Tom and I know about?" Isabelle interrogates her vampire self_

_"It is possible for us to meet face to face since we are in your subconsciousness. As to why we are in the meadow that only you and Tom know about, well that is the place that you feel safest. That meadow is your safe haven, so your subconsciousness took the form of that meadow."_

_Isabelle nods as she processes everything that she was just told, before remembering something important. "Wait, when Tom told me about the night he met you, he told me that you spoke in another language. Why are you speaking English now?" Isabelle questions the vampire side of herself standing in the shade of the trees._

_"I was bored so I decided to have a little bit of fun with him. Every vampire can speak Latin, the language I was speaking in to Tom, since it is an ability all vampires obtain when they are turned. That is because vampires have their own spells that are in the Latin language that are known by vampires only and no other. However, vampires usually learn the spells from their creature or creatures but we are an exception."_

_"What do you mean we are an exception?" Isabelle asks, wanting to know why there was an exception for the two of them and not anyone else._

_"I would love to tell you but it is time for you to wake up. See you whenever." Isabelle's vampire self replies as she turns to walk away deeper into the shadow of the woods while waving goodbye to Isabelle over her shoulder._

_"What do you mean it time to wake up?" Isabelle calls out after the disappearing figure of her vampire side. "Wait!" Isabelle shouts out as she tries to move to follow her, but her body would not cooperate._

_"Isabelle." The sound of Tom's voice echoes all around Isabelle, turning her attention away from the direction her vampire self had disappeared. "It's time to wake up."_

_Isabelle turns away from the shadows of the trees and scans the bright meadow, trying to locate where Tom's voice is coming from._

_"Isabelle." Tom's voice sounds as if he is right behind her. Isabelle turns around and sucks in a breath when she finds a giant snake that closely resembles a python in front of her, coiled up and ready to strike. Isabelle's heart pounds in her chest as she stares petrifies into the eyes of the snake as it gently sways the part of it's body that is raised off the ground._

_Isabelle's heart begins to beat even faster as the snake's mouth stretches open with it's teeth begin to drip with venom. The snake rears It's head back to strike at Isabelle and shoos its head forward._

_"Isabelle!"_

**XxX End of Isabelle's dream XxX**

Isabelle shoots up in her bed with her mouth open in a silent scream, her body covered in cold sweat. The sound of her heart pounding in her ears is all Isabelle can hear as she tries to calm her racing heart by taking in deep breaths. As her heart slowly starts to slow down, Isabelle realizes that Tom is speaking to her. "What did you say?" Isabelle asks Tom since she was unable to understand him earlier.

"I asked you if you are you okay, Isabelle. Are you?" Tom questions her as he watches her look down at her lap.

"Yeah, I am. I was just having a nightmare, I guess." Isabelle replies as she looks up at Tom.

"What was it about?" Tom inquires as he moves away from the side of Isabelle's bed toward his own.

Isabelle tries to recall what it was that she had dreamed about, but nothing came to mind. "I don't remember. It must have not been that important if I forgot it already." Isabelle states as she crawls out of her bed.

"Alright, you need to get ready since we leave for Hogwarts today." Tom informs Isabelle as he checks that he has everything he need in his trunk.

Isabelle gasps in excitement when she hears Tom tell her that they were leaving for Hogwarts today. "I completely forgot that we were leaving for Hogwarts today!" Isabelle exclaims as she grabs her trunk from her wardrobe. Isabelle could here Tom chuckle at her as she scrambles to pack up all of her things since she did not do it last night.

"You know, it would have been easier for you if you packed your trunk last night like I did." Tom states as he watches Isabelle try to place all of the items Isabelle will need for Hogwarts into her trunk. "Also, you should change in your Hogwarts uniform here instead of over there. It will save you time and you would not have to worry about that uniform taking up extra space in your trunk." Tom adds as he watches Isabelle struggle to find a way to place a few last items into her trunk which is already filled to the brim.

Isabelle tries to stuff the last few items into her trunk before sighing in defeat. "Alright, turn around so I can change. I am too lazy to walk all the way down the hall to go to the bathroom to change." Isabelle says as she pulls out one of her Hogwarts uniform to change into. Isabelle glances over her shoulder to make sure that Tom is facing the wall before pulling off the orphanage dress she forgot to pull off yesterday when she got back from shopping in Diagon Alley with Tom before going to bed. Grabbing the white colored shirt that goes under the grey dress, Isabelle slips on the shirt without bothering to unbutton it before putting on the dress over it. Isabelle grabs the stockings from on top of her bed and bends down to slide them on so she could put on her shoes.

"Are you done yet? We don't have much Time before the Train leaves without us." Tom calls out to Isabelle as he fiddles with the latch on his trunk, ensuring that the trunk is firmly shut and would not pop back open.

Isabelle swings the lid of her trunk down and flips the latch to close her trunk. "Now I am." Isabelle states as she tries to pick up her trunk from the top of her bed. "This is heavy!" Isabelle exclaims as she drops the trunk down onto the floor in front of her with a grunt. Isabelle could hear Tom chuckling behind her as she struggles to lift the trunk up from the ground.

Whirling around to face Tom, Isabelle plants her hands onto her hips and lightly scowls at Tom in irritation. "Why are you laughing at me?! Have you tried lifting up these trunks? They weigh a billion pounds. So unless you have a way to... oh." Isabelle starts to rant at Tom before trailing off when she say him lifting his trunk with his magic. "Well how are you going to get past everyone without the questioning the floating trunk beside you?" Isabelle questions him as she tries to find a way to outsmart Tom. Tom chuckles in amusement as he steps behind the floating trunk and grabs onto the handles while tensing his arms to make it seem like he is really lifting the trunk. "Well... what... he... if... Ok, that might actually work." Isabelle sighs in defeat as she turns around toward her trunk to do the same thing Tom is doing.

Tom walks toward their bedroom door with Isabelle trailing behind him. Lifting up one hand from his floating trunk, Tom opens the door and walks out the orphanage with Isabelle. Isabelle walks behind Tom as he navigates them through the busy streets of London toward their destination.

"Where are we going, Tom?" Isabelle asks the dark hair boy, breaking he silence that had fallen around the two of them.

"You mean you don't know?!" Tom cries out as he looks over at Isabelle who is giggling nervously with a sheepish smile on her face. "What have you been- You know what never mind, I don't want to know. We are going to the train station where we will leave for Hogwarts on Platform 9 and 3/4." Tom explains in irritation.

"Ohhhh, Okay." Isabelle chirps as she continues to follow Tom.

Isabelle and Tom fall back into their previous silence as they walk the path toward the train station. Following the crowd, Tom and Isabelle walk through the entrance of the train station.

"Tom, do you know how we can get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" Isabelle asks the dark hair boy as they walk through the crowded train station.

"Yes, the man left clear instructions in the letter he sent us. There is no need for you to worry, Isabelle." Tom replies as he tries to maneuvers his way through the groups of people while holding onto his trunk. Isabelle nods her head as she tries to replicate the same paths Tom used to go around the giant masses of people. Isabelle tries to ignore some of the curious glances passing people were giving toward her and Tom since the two of them had changed into their Hogwarts uniform already.

"Here we are, Platform 9 and 3/4." The sound of Tom's voice catches Isabelle's attention, causing her to look over at him. Isabelle looks in the direction Tom is facing to find herself looking at the brick pillar holding up the signs 10 and 9. "We just need to go straight through the wall and we will be at platform 9 and3/4." Tom explains to Isabelle when he sees the clueless expressions she has on her face.

"Ohhhh, so that's how." Isabelle mumbles under her breath as she examines the wall. "You know, you should go first. That way I know how to do it." Isabelle tells Tom with a nervous chuckle. "And that way if it doesn't work, I would not be the one that look like an idiot." Isabelle mumbles under her breathe.

"Sure, but what was that last bit you said. I could not hear you." Tom replies as he walks up toward the pillar.

"Oh, it's nothing that important, Tom. See you one the other side." Isabelle chimes as Tom walks through without anyone seeing him. Isabelle follows Tom onto the other side and gasps in amazement. "Wow, everything looks so pretty!" Isabelle whispers in a breathless tone.

"Yeah, but you might want to close your mouth. We wouldn't want you to catch any flies now, would we?" Tom teases Isabelle as he walks toward her from where he was waiting for her. Isabelle closes her mouth with a snap as she blushes in embarrassment as Tom chuckles at her actions.

"Come on, we need to find a seat." Isabelle grumbles as she shuffles pas Tom, her cheeks still a little bit red.

Tom and Isabelle step onto the slightly crowded train and begin to look through the compartment for one that is not taken yet.

"Tom, I found one!" Isabelle calls out to Tom who is searching further down the hall. Tom walks back toward Isabelle as she steps into the empty compartment and places her trunk onto the rack above the seats. The sound of the door sliding close announces Tom's arrival in the compartment to Isabelle. Tom lifts his trunk up onto the rack above the seats on the side opposite of Isabelle. Sitting down on the seat by the window, Tom pulls out a book to read to pass the time. Isabelle sits down across from Tom to look out the window, only to end up falling asleep with her head leaning against the cool glass.

**XxX Tom's P.O.V. XxX**

I glance up at Isabelle as the train begins to pull out of the station and discover her sleeping. A small smile ghost over my lips as I gaze at her peaceful expression as she sleeps. "Only you can make me feel this way." I mumble as I look back down at the book in my hands. I try to continue reading from where I left off on the page, but my mind could not keep track of what I am reading. My eyes kept leaving the page, drifting back toward Isabelle's sleeping figure. I shut the book with a sigh since I could not seem to keep my attention on what is on the page. Placing the book in my lap, I stare at Isabelle as I recall the reasons as to why she and I get along so well.

She was like me at first, alone. Everyone seem to avoid her like they did with me. However, when I met her, I realized that she and I have a lot more in common than I previously thought. At first, I thought she was a ditzy naïve girl with her always smiling all the time. As time went on, I discovered that Isabelle is a girl who is sweet but only to those she deems worthy. All others will be treated coldly or with a mask of fake kindness to get what she wants. She does not cling to me like many girls at the orphanage do to their friends. Also, she does not mind my sadistic ways, having a similar side herself that comes out occasionally. She knows things about myself that other people would not have the privilege to know. She knows how much I despise my common name. Yet, when she says it, she makes it sounds unique. Like I am the only Tom in the world. Despite all of that, she is still is quite an enigma to me. Especially with this new vampire side of hers we have just discovered. I wonder when the next new moon will be...

The sound of the door sliding open interrupts me from my thoughts. Glancing over toward the door, I discover a dark hair boy standing in the door way.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in but all the other compartments are full." The boy says as he closes the door behind him before sitting down beside me. "My name is Rostan Lestrange. Pure-Blood. Who are you?" Lestrange introduces himself to Tom as he holds his hand out for a handshake.

"Tom Riddle. Pure-Blood." Tom replies as he shakes the boys hand, despite knowing that he is a half-blood from reading a book about the wizarding world. Tom firmly believes that his mother is not a witch since she could not save herself from dying, leaving his father to be where he got his magic from. However, Tom hated the fact of himself being part muggle, creatures he believes to worth less than the dust beneath his feet. Because of that, Tom decided to tell everyone he is pure-blood, along with Isabelle.

"What about the girl over there. Are you her friend?" Lestrange questions as he examines Isabelle.

"Yes, she is my friend. Her name is Isabelle Rose and she is a pureblood as well." Tom answers as he picks up his book, trying to signal that it was the end of their conversation.

"What house do you want to be in?" The boy, Lestrange, asks Tom as he looks away from Isabelle's sleeping figure. Tom closes the book with a sigh.

"Slytherin. You?" Tom states, knowing all about the houses of Hogwarts from reading Hogwarts: A History.

"Slytherin." Lestrange repeats before a silence falls over the compartment.

**XxX End of Tom's P.O.V. XxX**

Isabelle eye's flutter open as she wakes up from her nap. A yawn escapes her mouth as she stretches in her seat before realizing that there are two people sitting in front of her.

"Tom, who's you new friend?" Isabelle asks in a fake cheerful voice that did not match the wary expression hidden in her eyes.

"Isabelle, this is Rostan Lestrange. A pure-blood like us." Tom replies as he looks up from his book. Isabelle nods her head as she examines the boy, knowing that Tom would fill her in on the details later.

"Well, I hope we get to know each other more throughout the time we spend at Hogwarts." Isabelle states flashes a fake smile toward Lestrange before looking out the window.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


End file.
